Mega Man X vs Batman Beyond
Mega Man X vs Batman Beyond is Peep4Life's two hundred and eightieth DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 10! Mega Man vs DC! Will it be the Mega Man or the Batman of the future who triumphs? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Mega Man X had detected the intruder thanks to his on board systems, but he didn't need programming to know what they were after. Deep within the compound was a schematic for a new prototype robot that maybe could even surpass himself. He guarded the console, but aimed his weapon towards a vent in the ceiling. But the intruder came from below, and swiped the robot's legs from under him. But before Batman Beyond could acquire the data, X was back to his feet and barged the successor of the Caped Crusader across the room. The young hero picked himself up and dusted off. "Not bad for a walking computer." he admitted. "But I'm afraid I've got to shut you down..." Here we go! As Terry rushed in to punch X down, the robot began firing with Shotgun Ice. The masked hero flipped backwards to evade the damage, using a grappling hook to take to higher ground. He then used one of his many gadgets, this one turning him pretty much invisible. X kept his weapon prepped, but couldn't telegraph the kick to the back and then the subsequent Batarangs to the back he received. The weapons blew up on the robot, launching him backwards but not doing enough damage to kill him. Terry quickly equipped his wrist laser, firing shots on X who quickly took cover, cycling through his options. His choice was the Storm Tornado, which threw a cabinet into Terry's face, knocking the new Batman into the air. The tornado pushed him against a wall, pinning Batman Beyond in plain view of a charged shot from X. With a ferocious blast, the energy nailed him right in the chest, dropping Terry to his knees. Thinking quickly, he rolled a flash bang right at X's feet, which momentarily disorientated the bot. Batman Beyond capitalised, using a grappling hook to leverage himself as he delivered a thrusting kick to the chest of his foe. In midair, X managed to fire a shot right back at Terry, shattering the floor beneath the hero. As Terry suffered from the effects, X delivered a stiff punch to the face and then one to the chin. He refused to let Batman Beyond get any distance between the fighters, grabbing him by the arm and firing a shot at point blank into his stomach. Terry crumpled up on the floor, clutching his wounds and X slid on the ground, kicking the young Batman over the desk. Landing with a thud, Terry groaned, using his cloaking device again. X watched as a Batarang cut all the lights in the room, and eyed up the door to another hallway. He blasted the door of its hinges, allowing some light to creep in and contradict the stealthy approach Terry had intended. "Ahhh damn it." Terry mumbled as X turned and stared right into his face. He then nimbly dodged the blast of energy that followed with a drop kick. X caught the kick and delivered a shot to the chest and then threw him at the ceiling. As Terry tried to pull away with a grappling gun, X cut the wire with a single shot which made the masked hero take a nasty tumble to the ground. X then grabbed Batman Beyond by the throat, looking to crush his windpipe if needed. Terry raised his hands, summoning a buzzsaw against the hands of the robot and forcing himself free. He planted his feet on the robot's chest and kicked off him to get away. The pair drew their next attacks at the same time, a laser shot from Batman Beyond connected right into X's chest but a shot from the Shotgun Ice launched Terry against a wall. The two struggled to their feet one more time, preparing to finish the bout off once and for all. X prepared a charge shot, while Terry released a second Flash Bang. X shielded his face, nullifying most of the impact, but leaving himself exposed! Terry fired a Batarang with a cable in it, tangling X's legs before using two more of the projectiles to pin his arms against the wall. Those Batarangs exploded, relieving X of his weapons. Electricity crackled and sparks flew from the failing body of Mega Man X, but the robot was still desperate to full-fill his duty. He rushed at the machine with the data inside, hoping to render it unreadable. Terry saw what was happening, and leapt on the back of the blue robot, pulling him backwards and planting as many explosives on him as possible. He then kicked X out of the window into the alleyway below, allowing his foe to exploded with no civilian casualty. "Well... thanks for warning me about the really cool robot, Bruce!" Terry said, grumpily as he began working on retrieving the data. After a surprisingly quick download, he fired a grappling hook onto the adjacent building and fled into the night. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Batman Beyond! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Martial Arts vs Technology Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:'DC VS Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Next generation themed DBXs